farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 5
Far Cry 5 (stylized as FARCRY 5) is the fifth game in the Far Cry ''series. It was released on 27th March 2018 worldwide for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC.2017-05-16, NEW ASSASSIN'S CREED, FAR CRY 5, THE CREW 2 COMING WITHIN THE NEXT YEAR. ''IGN, accessed on 2017-05-17 It is set in the fictional Hope County, Montana, USA.2017-05-22, Far Cry 5’s first teaser welcomes you to Montana. Polygon, accessed on 2017-05-24 Plot The remote community of Hope County, Montana, has been taken over by the cult Project at Eden's Gate, lead by Joseph Seed and his siblings. Following the uploading of several videos exposing Eden's Gate of their actions by 3 bloggers to save Hope County, the U.S. Marshall Service issue an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed. U.S.Marshal Burke, along with Sheriff Whitehorse, The Junior Deputy, Deputy Pratt and Deputy Hudson arrive in the county to arrest Joseph. Shortly after bringing him to their helicopter, one of Joseph’s followers brings it down, jumping directly into the rotors and crashing the helicopter. Cultists quickly arrive, rescuing Joseph and kidnapping the Sheriff, Hudson and Pratt with the Junior Deputy and Burke escaping to safety. After escaping, the Deputy finds Burke hiding in a nearby trailer house, only for them to be found by cultists minutes later. After a shoot out, Burke and the Deputy attempt to escape the cultists, which results in Burke being kidnapped while the Deputy is rescued by Dutch. The Deputy later sets out to reclaim the county from the grip of the militaristic cult along with the help of The Resistance. Assisting the Deputy are several allies with their own personal grudges against Eden's Gate, including local pastor Jerome Jeffries, bush pilot and mechanic Nick Rye and bartender Mary May Fairgrave, and of course Hurk. Some of these provide quests, some will help you in combat. Missions There are different types of missions on Far Cry 5. * Story Missions - These main story missions advance the player through the game. These are to do with the storyline and you can now choose any paths of the storyline. * Side Missions - The player can talk to characters and locals and do other objectives for them. * Clutch Nixon - The player drives in a certain type of vehicle while going through red, white and blue misty rings with white stars on them to give the player extra time to get to the goal. Gameplay As for a Far Cry game the open world first person shooter remains the same, but with many new features such as customizable vehicles and fully operational planes with dogfights. For the first time in the series, Far Cry 5 offers full character customization. The hunting system and the ecosystem is back along with fishing but with far less exotic animals. Multiplayer Co-op is a available in Far Cry 5, but it works differently than before. In this game, players can open their gameplay session to friends who can then join them at any time. This can be done after finishing the missions on Dutch's Island. Players can co-op through the rest of the campaign minus a little at the end. The second player can drive vehicles, fly planes and communicate with the host player. They can collect loot from their gameplay. Unfortunately however, none of their mission progression will be saved to their character. Once they return to their own game, they will need to complete the content themselves for credit. Far Cry Arcade Far Cry Arcade is a multiplayer mode and a map editor mode. With it, you can create your own maps to multiplayer and singleplayer and share your creations to the community. In the map editor, there are infinite possibilities, for example there will be assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal' and ''Far Cry 5 and other Ubisoft games too. Far Cry 5 has an extensive map editor, featuring NPC routine controls, geography, buildings, weapon placement, and more among the suite of editing options. Maps are created in 2 styles - singleplayer and co op or multiplayer. Maps are constructed in single player based on four presets, journey (start to exit win condition), assault (npc enemy clearing), outpost (similar to assault), and bounty hunt (where win condition is set on a single npc). Multiplayer maps are typically focused on deathmatch score settings. Assets in the map editor include games from the Far Cry series, as well as Assassin's Creed and Watch Dogs. Endings '''Alternate Prologue Ending: In the prologue, where you go to arrest Joseph Seed, if you don’t press to arrest him for 5 minutes, Sheriff Whitehouse will abandon the mission. As you, the sheriff and the deputies leave, US Marshal Burke states to have you all arrested, but Whitehorse tells him this mission would be suicide. Resist: Reaching the compound, Joseph Seed controls all of the Deputy's allies with Bliss and gives the player a choice to leave. If you choose to resist, Joseph makes the Deputy fight against your allies. After defeating Joseph, a nuclear bomb explodes in Hope County, but leaving enough time for the Deputy, Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputy Hudson, Deputy Pratt and Joseph to get into a vehicle and make their way to Dutch's bunker. After an intense race, the vehicle crashes into a fallen tree, resulting in the deaths of Whitehorse, Hudson and Pratt. The Deputy stumbles to the bunker before they pass out, when the Deputy wakes up, they realise they are handcuffed to a bed, and quickly notices Joseph inside the bunker along with a dying Dutch. Joseph, in the end proven he was right, tells the Deputy that despite having killed his whole family, they are now his family and together they will march on to the Eden's Gate in the new world. Walk Away: Reaching the compound, Joseph Seed controls all of the Deputy's allies with Bliss and gives you a choice to leave. If you agree to leave, Joseph lets Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputy Hudson and Deputy Pratt go with the Deputy to a cult vehicle to escape. Hudson questions the whole ordeal but Whitehorse tells her to “get in the goddamn truck.” As they drive away, Whitehorse explains to Hudson that they’re going to bring the National Guard back to save the county before turning on the radio. The radio begins to play the song (Only You by the Platters, 1955) used by Jacob on his captives to kill each other, and the screen turns red as Whitehorse asks the Deputy what’s wrong. Editions There are six different editions of the game available for pre-order. *Preorder Bonus - Digital Items * Standard - The base game. * Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Big Game Hunter Pack and the Ace Pilot Pack. * Gold - Includes the Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass. * The Father Edition - Includes Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass and The Father Figurine * Mondo Edition - Includes the Vinyl Soundtrack * Hope County, MTCollector's Case - Includes a Deer Skull in resin * Resistance edition - An edition exclusive to "GameStop", same as Gold edition + physical collectibles far-cry-5-preorder-bonus.jpg|Preorder Bonus deluxe-edition.jpg|Deluxe Edition far-cry-5-editiogold_1520430068.jpg|Gold Edition father.jpg|The Father Edition mondo.jpg|Mondo Edition hope.jpg|Hope County, MT Collector's Case resistance.jpg|Resistance Edition Gallery 5c8ee43ehkh4356228b45672.jpg|Preorder bonus sbgold.jpg|Steelbook Gold Edition 346345sfgtdfbnvg523qa.jpg|Flying screenshot 52523543513szagsdhreg.jpg|Screenshot far_cry_5_1.jpg far_cry_5_2.jpg far_cry_5_3.jpg fc_bar-spread-eagle-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg fc_fangs-for-hire-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg Far_Cry_5_Extended_Gameplay_Walkthrough_Ubisoft_US Trivia *This marks the first Far Cry game to be set in North America, particularly the rural United States. *It's the first Far Cry game to feature operational planes within the open world. *It will also be the first game in the franchise to feature a fully customized protagonist. *The director of Far Cry 5 is Dan Hay, who was one of the lead producers on Far Cry 3. *It is the only Far Cry Game to have drop-in drop-out co-op multiplayer. *It will have assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry 5 and other Ubisoft games on the Map Editor. *There will be a lot more map editor objects, audio and environment changing for the first time in Far Cry 5. *It is also the first Far Cry game to compel players into spending real world currency for in-game items like prestige weapons, vehicles and player outfit. Controversy * Far Cry 5 has come under fire for portraying American cultists as the main antagonists, due to contrast with Christian evangelicals. The game has also been accused of plagiarizing Red Barrels' Outlast 2 and Irrational Games' BioShock Infinite. References pt-br:Far Cry 5 ja: Category:Games Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Real World